


6 Seconds

by abyssobrotulaCronos



Series: In Which There Is No Drama Except For James' Tantrums (aka Modern AU) [2]
Category: Rumble (殺し)
Genre: AU where marco and robert are two idiots, M/M, oh wait that's not an aU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssobrotulaCronos/pseuds/abyssobrotulaCronos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nikolai needs time both to study and earn money and finds the worst solution of all. The fault belongs to a certain lame Italian guy and his loyal best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 Seconds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moownk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moownk/gifts).



> Cute little thing.

            Nikolai almost had to beg to work during a suitable shift, it wasn't like he could manage to deal with the customers and run straight to university short after, getting there breathless and tired, like he used to do while in Domino’s. So when McDonald's offers him a job with working hours proper to students, he accepts in a heartbeat, even though it means being there at ungodly morning hours and worse – at the drive-thru.

            See, he thought it’d be way easier to just get the money and give change back, sometimes hand the orders, but for sure the one thing he never thought he would have to see were the two walls of muscles and curly hair that appeared – and kept appearing – after his first weeks. The wall number one, he noted, had short, dark and messy hair, full of little curls that seemed silk and fluffy as hell. His eyes were made from a clear brown and his voice, though pretty, could annoy the living hell out of someone when used to sing stupid orders. His name was Mark, something that Nikolai discovered after a particular annoying song.

            The wall number two didn't impress him that much ( _not that he had been impressed by the former, thank you very much_ ), he had long hair – much longer than Mark’s – and his strands were blond, suiting well his blue eyes. Usually the one holding the phone while the brunet sang. This one, Robert, seemed to be a cool guy. At least he laughed out loud every time Nikolai flipped them off, instead of smirking like a fucking idiot, something Mark liked to do a lot.

            After a few appearances, his colleagues (and himself) started to notice that the infernal duo only appeared during his shifts, which was way fucking early and maybe – just maybe – what kept Nikolai sane and smiling after they were gone. In the name of the lord that they never find out.

➳➳➳

            – Why is that? – he once listens to a co-worker talking to Henry, a close friend, after Robert drives away.

            – Is Nik in the charge of the cash?

            – Yeah.

            – There is your answer!

            And it dawns on him that he’s serving of their plaything, is it because he’s always indifferent? It must be fun in some way, because they wouldn't come almost every day only to record failed vines in which there’s a stoic cashier not giving a single shit to their antics. Mark seems like the kind of guy that has a good time mocking the others. Sounds weird, that’s when Nikolai decides to talk back.

➳➳➳

            – _I want a McCheddar…_ – Mark begins, Robert this time has a ridiculous flute and surprisingly talented fingers – _and a cup of coffeeeee…_ – he continues, dragging the last vowel the maximum possible to sound cool and to fit in a six second movie.

            – It’s seven fucking am. We don’t sell coffee. Go to Starbucks – Nikolai says, the accent stronger than ever, looking straight to the camera.

➳➳➳

            One day he’s sleeping on the floor of his room, sprawled all over the carpet with tons of books surrounding him. The dark bags under his eyes are constant now that the finals are close and all he wants to do is sleep and drink his tea alone, then the phone rings and he jolts awake, the book once resting upon his chest now fallen open.

            – Uh, alloh?

            – _I want a McCheddar… –_  drawls Mark’s deep voice.

            He turns his phone off almost instantly.

            (Then he turns it on again. Not because he wants to talk with Mark, not because he calls again and they spent two hours talking, not because he finally laughs and Mark tells him it’s something he should do more often.)

➳➳➳

            –  _THE SUN IS SHINING SO BRIGHT, TODAY I’M FEELING SO REFRESHED!_

 _–_ If you keep screaming at me I’ll put ants in your food. And not the small ones.

➳➳➳

            He only perceives something is up when he’s mindlessly walking in the street, really enjoying the warm breeze that keeps him from freezing his ass off during the winter rather than searching for the used books store Henry recommended, and two girls look at him, giggling.

            – Are you Nik?

            – Um. Yes? – he agrees, scoffing a bit towards the nickname that was used only by close friends...  _and Mark._

 _–_ You’re even cuter in real life!

            And they go as fast as they come.

            Nikolai enters the bookstore with his mind far, far away from the books and a vague idea of what might be happening.

➳➳➳

            – Good morning Nik, I like your shirt! – says Mark.

            – I pissed on your coke – he hands them the orders.

➳➳➳

            It’s one of the days when he has studied basically everything he had for the test, read all the Russian books that his mother sent last week (he misses his country a lot, now books and phone calls are everything he has) and has absolutely nothing to do. It sounds boring, but to him, that studies law and deals with burgers and idiots every day, it is almost paradise. Now peppered with text messages from Mark, that apparently got his phone number from Henry. Nikolai didn't complain when he knew and it was surprising even for himself… Pleasant, even. Replying the message, he thinks about watching a movie but ends up horsing around on the internet, reading his beloved Harry Potter fanfictions. When he gets tired, he clicks on twitter just to see if there’s something new – usually there isn't.

            Hence his surprise when he is greeted with five thousand new followers and a sea of notifications, what makes his eyes widen and almost jump off his skull. What the holy hell. Reading quickly though them, he sees there’s a great part calling him cute, and he concludes they’re mistaking him for someone.

            – They’re mistaking me for someone, – he settles the statement to the empty house and fold his legs staring at the notebook screen, the baggy sweater and the lack of pants making him look smaller than he already is.

            Turns out they’re not. After a few minutes of reading and two confused tweets (“What the hell is happening?” and “Can someone explain????”), he gets the answer from lots of new followers and clicks the link to YouTube, a channel called “The Best of the Vine”. A bit pretentious, isn't it?

            The name of the video is “Nik the Cashier – compilation”, in the description there’s Mark’s vine account (@thewhitehorse) and his own twitter. Nikolai loses the faith in everything Mark does right there, when he clicks play and sees the fateful day when he told him off, followed by many other days. The first thing that comes to his mind is _“I’m gonna kill him”_ and then _“I’m gonna lose my job”_ and maybe after _“He’s so screwed”_.

 ➳➳➳

            Nikolai got pretty fucking mad at the beginning, first because “Nik the Cashier” isn't a suitable way to be known, second because he got stressed thinking about how he was _so_ getting fired only to watch his boss laughing and telling him that Mark deserves it. Now he laughs at the comments when he’s bored at work, finds himself liking the attention he gets from the followers and replies the most interesting ones, blushes with some of the remarks he reads and gets distracted easily when he sees it’s not Mark in the driveway.

            When it is, though…

            – Will you go out with me?

            – I want you to die.

            – Why do you hate me?

            – I want to know what will be your fucking order.

            – We can watch a movie at eight…

            – I says no.

➳➳➳

            – You’re fucking famous now, smile! – says Robert.

            – Here’s your order. Have a nice day. Don’t come back.

➳➳➳

            He spends way more time enjoying being on the phone with Mark than he wants to admit and it implies getting to know him better, like understanding subtle hints, having some inside jokes and knowing well when to be worried. So when said guy calls him and enthusiastically tells him to check his twitter, he knows he should be worried as hell. What he expects to see is some new vine, more followers or something. What he doesn’t expect to see is his name in the trend tags, composing a very interesting hashtag.

**#NikSayYes**

            – Marco. What the hell?”

            – You know what they say, god speaks through the folks' words.

➳➳➳

             **NIKOLAI**

            It is a Monday when you wake up with nice thoughts.

➳➳➳

            Mark takes you to the cinema, says he’s taking easy and you gotta admit you sure have lots of fun. He is someone nice to be with, to talk to, and besides feeling incredibly comfortable, you still feel a weird pang in your stomach when he, in the middle of a joke, slips his fingers through yours, squeezing your hand.

            – You’re an idiot, – you say, squeezing back.

            He jokes about eating on McDonald's and you almost hit him on the head.

➳➳➳

            A couple of months after, he insists on making a new vine with you, only this time it doesn’t involve fast food or witty replies, only something he wants to say. He begins recording, puts an arm around your shoulders and smiles, ready to say something and then you get on your tiptoes and kiss his cheek.

            It is surely fun to see him blushing and posting the vine with the legend “#NikKeepsSayingYes”. And it only takes six seconds to make him drop the phone and fall in bed with you.

➳➳➳

            – Come on! – Mark insists, holding the phone up with the front camera recording, the seconds passing slowly as you are reluctant to comply with his ridiculous desire.

            He presses the record button again.

            – Pretty please?

            You sigh. – So. I’m Nik. The cashier.

            He beams at the camera. – WE DID IT INTERNET!


End file.
